


Sampling

by PrettyArbitrary



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Humiliation, Medical Kink, Other, Prostate Milking, Public Sex, SEP years, Voyeurism, what if the SEP were creepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-17 01:02:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10583172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyArbitrary/pseuds/PrettyArbitrary
Summary: One of the nurses pats him on the shoulder.  “Just a little longer.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> From Kinktober. Just realized I hadn't posted it yet.

“Please,” Jack whimpers, tossing his head. “Please, I can’t.” God, now he’s begging. He can’t stop himself. As if he weren’t humiliated enough. The doctor and medical techs can all see him like this, bound down to an exam table with his legs spread and feet up in stirrups, some kind of plastic tube clamped around his cock and balls to collect ejaculate and a vibrator in his ass that’s doing things to his body that make it hard to breathe. Lost in...fuck, he doesn’t know if he’s in pleasure or pain at this point. He just knows he’s _out of control_ , in front of relative strangers with their eyes on him as he writhes and gasps and sweats for their stupid medical tests.

One of the nurses pats him on the shoulder. “Just a little longer.” He keens at the touch and tries to jerk away. His skin is so hypersensitive it feels electrically charged. The thing inside him keeps pushing fluid from him that trickles down the side of his cock like a tiny, tortuously slow tongue.

He moans and clings to the table, chest heaving as he tries to scrape together some remnant of self-control. They’re lying. _A little longer_ is what they’ve been telling him ever since they started, while the vibrator inside him keeps milking him relentlessly. It feels like he’s been held right at the edge of orgasm for geological ages now. He twists in his restraints, desperate for _something._ To get away from the constant stimulation, or to press it harder into him so that he can finally fucking come.

His hips jerk upward as it shifts blessedly inside him. Yes, please, if he can just— The doctor reaches down between Jack’s legs to nudge it back into place.

Jack presses his head back against the table and groans in despair.


End file.
